Silver
by J K Wise
Summary: She doesn't know her origins and she doesn't the purposes of her birth, but will that change as she works along side the BPRD, and can she make a prince forget his hatred of humans. Rating is subject to change as the store progresses. Ch 3 Udated
1. Alterante ending

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy or any of its characters**

* * *

_**Alternate Ending**_

Hellboy turned his back on Prince Nuada carrying the crown to his awaiting friends, but Nuada would not allow himself to lose so easily not when his goal was so close to being completed. He took a hidden dagger from his belt raising it to plunge it into Hellboy's back. Nuala saw what was about to happen. Thus taking her own dagger, she drove the blade into the same hand as the one Nuada held his dagger in. The pain from the wound had the desired effect that Nuala was hoping for. Nuada dropped the knife and turned to his sister pain and anger present in his eyes.

"Why have you forsaken your own kind for the humans" He spoke through clenched teeth.

"Because you have to stand for something in this day and age Prince," Hellboy said looking down at the crown, "man this things got a lot of power."

"Oh no you don't," Liz said taking the crown from Hellboy and melted it into nothing.

The Golden Army's stopped unable to move ever again. Nuada knelled with his back facing the Golden Army cradling his bleeding hand.

"Even thou you didn't do what you wanted to do there is a place at the BPRD if you would like helping your people in another way," Hellboy said walking over and looking down at the fallen prince.

"You trying to get me to work for the very creatures I detest above all things," Nuada growled out, "what made you think that I would even consider doing something like that?"

"Maybe brother if our kind see you walking among the humans they will come out of hiding," Nuala said calmly, "then we may be able to negotiate a lasting truce between both the Unseen people and the Humans. One that will last for the rest of eternity."

"On the other hand if you refuse the offer," Hellboy said, "they just lock you up and trust me it's not worth putting your sister through the stress of having you imprisoned."

"Please brother consider the offer," Nuala plead her brother knelling beside him.

"I will consent," Nuada whispered only so his sister heard, "but only because you plead for me to do so. Alas I will not work for them forever in time I will leave the place."


	2. New Case

Disclaimer: I don't not own Hellboy or any of it's characters

* * *

**_New Case_**

Six months have past since Nuada agreed to help the BPRD on his sister's request. The missions were small meaningless task that annoyed Nuada to no end. He laid down on the bed in the room that the BPRD gave he slowly slipping off into sleep. That was until the Hellboy knocked on his door saying, "Get up Princy Manning's got a job for us to do." Rising to his feet Nuada got dressed, graded his spear, and head for the library. Everyone was present waiting for Manning to get there with what the new case was about. Entering Manning look from each individual before opening a folder and reading its contents.

"You all are going to be dispatched to the outskirts of a small town in the central states," Manning spoke reading the files, "we have several eye witness accounts of a strange black, white manned creature that is said to be killing the live stock in that area."

"So the critter is hungry," Hellboy said, "why don't they just move there cows or whatever they have to another area. Maybe with its food gone the thing would just disappear back to where ever it came from."

"I don't thing that is going to be a logical way to deal with this creature," Abe said preparing his respiration device.

"Abe is right one this one Hellboy," Manning spoke cutting off Hellboy's remark, "the creature that we've been called about is said to be about the length of a School bus and stands about 12 maybe 13 feet tall at the shoulders. That is all the descriptions I got on the thing right now."

"Yet we maybe dealing with a creature no bigger than a cow," Nuada said leaning against the door-frame.

"Well I would have dismissed this case as a rumor if it had not been for the account of two dead campers," Manning said closing the file.

"Lets go suit up and kill us a monster," Hellboy growled pulling the Samaritan out.

* * *

Three and a half-hour airplane ride later, they were landing at a deserted airstrip. Then convoyed into the woods on the outskirts of a small town two hours away from the airstrip.

As the teams unloaded the equipment Nuada stood near the edge of the woods staring off into the darkness.

"So what do you think we're up against going on eye witness accounts," Hellboy said walking up beside Nuada.

"The only creature that could come close to fitting those descriptions is a dragon," Nuada said watching Hellboy's reaction out of the corner of his eye.

"A dragon," Hellboy said letting out a sigh, "it looks like I'm going to have to bring out Big Baby."

"Yet I have never heard of a dragon with a mane before except in Chinese Dragons," Nuada said, "but this dragon if it is one doesn't fit the description of a Chinese Dragon."

"Maybe it's a mix of the two spices," Hellboy questioned.

"I strongly doubt that is the case with this one," Nuada said walking back to the working humans, "if is a dragon it will fight till it's last breath."

Twenty minutes later

The teams assembled near the edge of the woods before moving forward into the darkness. As they walked everyone keep a lookout for the creature they were looking for. Nuada jumped into the trees and traveled ahead of the group using the high advantage point to look out into the woods. About mile out into the woods, over to the right three gunshots were fired followed by the roar that had everyone covering their ears. Soon the sound of sniping trees was heard. Leaping from the tree, Nuada barely missed being crushed along with it. Stopping dead in its tracks the BPRD came face to face with the creature the creature they were sent to dispose of.


	3. Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellboy or any of its characters

* * *

**Fight**

"Crap," Hellboy said looking at the creature.

Just like the reports had said the creature was black with a silver mane instead of white, but it was the size of the creature that confused the BPRD. How could a creature of such size, only be seen and reported by a few people?

They didn't get long to estimate the creature's true size, for it attacked in pure panic. The agents were forced to split and run for cover as the creature's claws came down upon them. It defended itself with such a ferocity that shocked the agents. Reaching out again, the creature's claws impaled one of the agents and dragged him across the ground until him was no longer stuck on its claws.

"If this thing was this dam aggressive why were we not called sooner," Hellboy commented aloud, "this things tearing the boys apart."

Just as those words were said another agent fell victim to the creature's jaws. Tearing the agent in two, it shuck its head and slinging blood and pieces of entrails over the others. Dropping the remains of the agent, its tail lashed out and crushed some of the equipment sending more agents running. The agents opened fire having some of the shots hitting their mark. The creature cried out in agony and glared at them. It raised its lion like tail and with a twist two blade like spikes emerged. It lashed out with its tail sliced a near by tree in half. It growled and lunged at the agents and was hit hard in the jaw by Hellboy. Jerking its head back the creature barely missed having its throat slit open by Nauda.

Nauda rolled out the way of of the creature's claws and jumped to his feet with his spear raised. Nauda lunged at the creature, but it jumped over the him and out of reach of the spear. He turned sharply and saw Hellboy grabbing it by the tail. Turning its head it kicked backwards hitting Hellboy in the chest sending him flying into a near by tree.

"Dam that thing kicks like a mule," Hellboy said getting up and going after the creature again.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so," Nuada was cut short be gunfire ringing out form the direction the creature came.

The creature growled and flicked its tail as it looked from once it came. A roar came for the creature as thirty men on horseback came galloping into the clearing. Swiping its tail, the creature severed the heads of two horses and cut the riders in half and causing another rider to be tossed off their horse. A cry much like that of a young girl's was heard from the fall rider. It got the creatures attention

"Stupid Humans" Nuada mumbled lunging at the creature.

Nuada managed to stab his spear into one the creature's hind leg joints. Nauda barely escaped the creature's claws, but was knocked to the ground when the it hit him with its snout.

"STOP," the creature roared and all gunfire was silenced.

Turning then to look at Nuada and pinning him down with its claws, "since you kind have not been able to kill me on their own. You have enlisted the help of humans to do your dirty work for you."

"What," Nuada said confused watching the creature pull his spear out of its leg and tossing it over towards Hellboy.

"Don't play dumb with me elf," it growled, "your kind have given me no rest for many years now and here you are just like the rest of your kin trying to kill me. What have I done to bring the entire Unseen populations wrath down on my hide?"

"I know not what you speak of black creature," Nuada said struggling against the creature's claws.

"Don't lie to me," it snorted in Nuada's face, "I killed one of the goblins that killed those two campers. Its dying words 'Now the humans will hunt you as well.' I only ask is why."

"Did that thing just say it didn't kill the campers," Hellboy said looking at Abe, "wait did that thing just talk!"

"Yes demon I can speak and yes I just said 'I didn't kill those campers'," the creature said looking at Hellboy a few moments then turned back to Nuada, "now you swear in your native language not to kill me if a let you up."

"I swear," Nuada said in elvish.

The creature released him and stepped back. Nuada rose to his feet only to be greeted by a cloud of black mist. When the mist disappeared where once stood a black creature now stood a woman.


End file.
